Beyond Beauty
by xdamnitxretardx
Summary: Jayne Hayden has very low self esteem. She has a scar across her face causing her not to notice all the beauty within her. Who ever thought that the person who would make her believe she was a beauty was the one and only Justin Bieber?


Beyond Beauty Chapter 1

[Jayne's Point Of View]

The sun shined through my window, directly into my eyes. I struggled to stand up right. Finally got a hold of my balance and wobbled to the shower. The warm water running over my delicate skin was refreshing. After relaxing myself, I stepped out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. Looking at the scar across my face did not make me feel pretty at all. The only thing it did was lower my already low self esteem. I knew what it was, and that it will never go away. To make it worst, today I have to start my life as a high schooler in a new high school away from my friend. I only had one friend at my middle school but I knew she was my friend only because there was no else. I got dressed, grabbed my purse, and headed towers the door. I was walking when I spotted a boy with blond hair looking straight at me. I tried to hide the hideous scar with my hair.

"Hey there." the boy said, stopping me in my path.

"Hi." I said trying to get away from him before he sees my scar.

"What caused that scar on your face?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Childhood accident" I answered, kind of disappointed that he noticed.

"Awe. I'm sorry for that. Mind if I walk with you?" he asked.

"Not really. " I answered starting to walk again.

"Where are you heading?" he asked looking down at his walking feet.

"School. You?" I said not looking at anything in particular.

"School too. Maybe we have classes together." he said as a breathtaking smile appeared across his face.

He walked me all the way to the principles office, where I was getting my schedule. Turns out I had all the same classes as Justin. Which turned out to be good thing because I didn't know anyone. I couldn't help but notice Justin staring at me. He was the sweetest boy I know but I'm not sure if he likes me for me. Maybe he's just pretending to get in my pants. I didn't know. I kept my guard up not wanting to get hurt.

[2 weeks later]

I had hung out with Justin ever since the first day I met him, which was 2 weeks ago. He was the only friend I had. I didn't really mind only having one friend though. He was a great friend. I wanted to be more than friends though. He was always a gentleman. He's incredibly sweet and he has an amazing smile. And don't forget gorgeous browns eyes. I knew it so very well that a guy like him would never like a girl like me. He's been giving me signs that he likes me too but I think I'm just imagining it. He likes pretty girls, and I'm no where near pretty. We've been hanging out alot, going out to dinner, watching movies, and just goofing around. Sometimes we'd invite Caitlin to come with. It seemed like Caitlin liked Justin alot. Everytime she came along, she would always try to walk with him, and if we went to the movies, she would try to sit next to him. He seemed pretty uncomfortable with the things she did but he didn't say anything cause they were pretty close friends. Caitlin would often give me death glares cause Justin was always trying to walk with me, and sit with me. I'm guess she still have feelings for him but he's obviously moved on. He probably only stayed friends with her cause her little brother was one of his best friends. She was always so clingy and soo very nosey. It kinda got on my nerves but I kept it in. I didn't want to offend her. She's giving me death glares already when I haven't done anything. Imagine what she would do to me if she found out I thought she was annoying. I don't even wanna risk it. I don't plan on dying anytime soon.

[Time passes by]

Justin and I were fixing to go watch the new Twilight saga, Eclipse. We had invited Caitlin to come with us but she said she had to babysit. Justin went to buy the tickets while I went to buy the snacks. I didn't really want to eat anything so I got myself a drink and got Justin his favorite candies, sour patch kids and twizzlers. It seemed pretty empty. It was just 2 other couples. We took seats in the back. The movie started. It hadn't been as good as I thought it would be. I knew Justin thought this movie was boring cause he couldn't sit still. He probably only went to see this movie because I wanted to see it. I looked over at him only to see him staring at me with a smile. He placed his finger under my chin tilting my head up so our eyes could meet. He started to lean and so did I. I was shocked at first but then really got into the kiss. I had ran out of breathe, I pulled away from Justin's now disappointed lips. He just looked at me and smiled. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. The movie ended and we walked back to my house. We could have gotten someone to pick us up but I wanted to take a walk. We got back to my house, ate dinner, and then he left. I sat down on my bed and thought about my day. The movies, and the kiss with Justin. It felt right but then again it didn't. He wouldn't like me. I'm not pretty. I have a gigantic scar across my face. He probably just wants to hypnotize me with his charm then dump me, leaving me heart-broken. That's what all hot guys do and Justin was definately a hot guy. I started having a migraine from all this thinking so I turned out the lights and got comfortable for a deep sleep, dreaming of who knows what.


End file.
